Equestria Girls Meets World: Zero Hours
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: A sequel to EG: Rise of the Super Predator and Future Remarked. Three girls fell into the live action world to stop a mad man conquering other worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is the sequel to MLP EG Rise of the Super Predator and Future ReMark. BTW, I don't own My little pony Equestria girls._**

In a real life human world, the neighborhood looks a bit peaceful and sunny. A young man named Justin, is driving through the streets as he saw something at the cloudy skies, three figures falling from a portal. Believing that was part of the mirage thing, so he continue driving home. As he's almost home, he looks around the neighbourhood until he became surprisingly shocked to see three young colorful animated naked girls passing by.

Justin: HOLY-

Suddenly, he accidentally hit another guy on the streets with his car.

Justin: SHOOT!

The third guy also shockingly sees this as well as the three girls.

Starlight: Someones hurt!

Sunset: Come one.

The girls rush to aid the injured man, carried him to the yard for safety.

Justin: Is he alright!?

Sunset: Don't worry he's fine. But his rib is cracked and so is his head.

Justin: Man, I'm really sorry about that!

Twilight: It's alright sir. You didn't mean to-

Suddenly, the third guy came to confront Justin.

Third guy: Dude! What the heck is your problem?!

Justin: I didn't see where I was going!

Third guy: Why cause your blind or too-

Starlight: Please stop! My friend is healing your friend there.

Sunset somehow use magic healing from her hands as she touches his wounds, causing them to healed.

Third guy: Jerred, you alright man?

Jerred: Never better Joey-O.

His vision was at first blurry until he sees an animated golden naked girl with red hair close to his face and also sees Joey, Justin, and two other animated naked girls.

Jerred: Are we having a birthday party today?

Joey and Justin notice the girls are still naked as they covered their eyes to avoid their appearances.

Starlight: What's wrong?

Sunset: Um, Starlight. Humans are a bit sensitive about nudity.

Starlight: Nudity?

Twilight: Well explain about that later. Can you boys carry you friend to safety.

Justin: Uh, sure.

Twilight: Alright, my magic is in Weyland's eyes, so I can figure out where he's currently hiding.

Meanwhile at the streets of the city, Weyland is walking like a normal citizen to avoid attention from any people to give the girls the idea of where he is. He hid at the alleys to contact Eden.

Weyland: Is he coming.

Eden: He's about done with his mission at Beach City. Reinforcements will take a while to arrive to your current location.

Weyland: Fine. Make sure it's quicker.

Eden: As you wish, sir.

After the transmission, Weyland has been rubbing his eyes since Twilight blasted him from the previous dimension.

Weyland: Urgh, curse that purple horse! I don't know why my eyes keep bothering me.

He heard a familiar sound coming from the sewer lid. He opens it up to take a look inside. Suddenly, a spider like creature with tail pops out to attack him, but he grabbed it on the tail without hesitation. It was a facehugger he sees.

Weyland: Xenomorph, here?

He goes down into the sewers and found a few Xenomorph eggs. Weyland grins as he now got a new plan.

Weyland: This will keep me patient for reinforcements and get rid of Twilight.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	2. Chapter 2

In Jerred's house, the guys are waiting in the halls as the girls are getting dress in the bathroom. They come out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Sunset: We're ready.

Joe-O: Okay. Now explain were you girls come from? Are you aliens or something?

Starlight: Don't know what alien means, but we are from another world.

Twilight: But whats now is more important. Where got here to stop a madman who is corrupting every worlds and maybe yours.

Justin: Ooookay. That's sounds a bit-

Sunset: Crazy? Look if we failed, you believe his intentions will happened. We gotta get going.

Twilight: Right. Thanks for you help boys.

Joe-O: Wait!

The girls freeze as they responded his word.

Joe-O: You gonna need back up. And its me.

Jerred: And me!

Justin: Uhh, I dunno guys. But-

Joe-O: Just join already Justin! Unless you wanna die from whats coming.

Justin: Okay fine.

Starlight: Thanks guys. We didn't ask you to join us?

Joe-O: Hey, strange things happens to us here as well. So we enjoyed it.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Weyland has secret kidnapped and collect citizens as victims of the Xenomorph eggs. All the victims here are facehugged by facehuggers. Suddenly, he hears a flashing sound outside at the alley. He got out and sees a group of Enclave, lead by an elite armored brute, Frank Horrigan.

Weyland: About time.

Frank: Just hunting monsters in many places. So whats the plan?

Weyland: I have a few Xenos ready. So we need a new base here.

Frank: That's it?

Weyland: Not quite. Three girls with great power might be here tracking me down. Think you and your men can take them down?

Frank: You kidden? I took down many powerful women in my huntin days. Burn forest elves with fire, crushing cyborgs into cubits, and I even made gems puffed and shattered. Sure I would have a date with them. But first we make sure they won't track you down, cause my sensors detect strange source in your eyes.

Back at the house, Sunset and Starlight are carefully testing their powers in this world.

Joe-O: So where are we gonna find this guy Weyland?

Twilight: I put a spell in his eyes so that I can see where he is now?

Twilight uses her vision magic to see through Weyland's eyes of where he is now.

Twilight: Okay, it looks like he's in the alley. Wait, there's something in front of him.

Suddenly, Frank uses his blaster to shoot Weyland in the eyes, which it literally hurts Twilight's eyes as she lost his sight of where he currently is.

Sunset: Twilight!

Justin: Whats wrong?!

Twilight: I'm alright, but I lost Weyland's vision!

Starlight: What?! But how? Did the magic wear off?

Twilight: No it didn't. Something shot Weyland's eyes with a tool. I think they know we're tracking him.

Starlight: They? Who's-

Suddenly, they heard the front door bursting in. It was a full grown xenomorph that is hunting the girls. Jerred slightly opens the door in inches to see the space monster as he is quietly freaked out.

Jerred: Awwww man! It's here! And it's gonna kill us!

Twilight: This is really bad.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the xenomorph is in Jerred's house, it started to walk around hunting "indoor prey" as the group are hiding behind the door.

Jerred: Oh my god! Oh my god! What now?!

Justin: Shhh.

Twilight: Once the creature is no where is sight, we quickly sneak out.

Justin: Uh, gotta ya.

Twilight checks the hall if the alien is gone before going out, but now it's no where in sight.

Twilight: Coast is clear.

They open the door quietly and sneak through the hall. They reach the living room where the broken front door is, but still no sign of the xenomorph.

Twilight: Still nothing. Keep going.

Unaware, the xenomorph was on the ceiling this time, trapping it's prey by slashing Twilight in the eye with it's tail from above.

Sunset: TWILIGHT!

The alien jumps off the ceiling to attack the group.

Sunset: Stay back!

Sunset suddenly use flame magic to wipe the alien away from them.

Sunset: Whoa!

Jerred: That power suits you.

As the xenomorph got up, two more came in from the front door, surrounding the group.

Sunset: Think you can use gravity magic Starlight?

Starlight: I'll try.

Before she could unleash her power, something burst into the window and tackles one of the xenomorphs. It was a red version of a xenomorph.

Joe-O: IT'S ATTACKING IT'S OWN!?

Sunset: Looks like it. It's our chance to escape! Come on!

They carried an injured Twilight to safety as they headed out of the house as more red xenomorphs came to attack black xenomorphs in the house. Moments later as they made into the softball field where they rest here for a while since they lost the aliens back there.

Sunset: You alright Twilight?

Twilight: I'll be fine. It's just a scar.

Sunset: I can help you with that.

Twilight: Thanks.

As Sunset heals Twilight's wounds, a large ship approaches to the field.

Justin: Don't tell me it's from Weyland?!

Sunset: I don't think so. It's a Thunderbolt ship! Those soldiers who rescued us before!

The Thunderbolt ship landed in the fields as few soldiers came out, including Sugarcoat's Father/General Spicecoat.

Sunset: General Spicecoat!

Spicecoat: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Starlight Glimmer. Glad we found you.

Twilight: How did you know we are here?

Spicecoat: One of your friends and my daughter use both magic and tech to track you girls. You found Weyland?

Twilight: He in this world but we haven't found him yet.

Spicecoat: I see. If he has more tricks on his sleeves, then so do we.

He introduces someone walking out of the ship. The girls became very surprised to see a famliar face. It was Corporal Marine Dwayne Hicks, who somehow survived the battle from the X-Lifeform beast at Canterlot High.

Sunset: HICKS?!

Hicks: Long time no see, kid.

Meanwhile, back at the alley.

Weyland: A red xenomrph?! Impossible! I thought they were extinct in the Xenomorph Homeworld, Proteus.

Enclave soldier: We're not sure how they got into this world Weyland.

Weyland: If there are more than one here, then there must be a queen too.

Unaware, someone on top of the building is watching Weyland and the Enclave soldier discussing about the red aliens. That familiar figure reveals to be not only a predator yautja, a super predator leader, Black 2.0, who is somehow back online. His super predator followers are responsible for his awakening as they stand with him on the balcony.

Black: Looks like we'll have another war here. Hehehe.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	4. Chapter 4

At the softball field, where the Thunderbolts are about to setting up camp, Hicks explains to the girls and guys of how he survived from the X-Lifeform.

Hicks: When we we're facing that monster while we give you guys the chance to escaped. It shoot a fireball at us.

 _(Flashback)_

That thing blasted bright fire right to us, but luckily the blast blow me away as I survived. Many of my crew we're killed by it. So I retreated until I met a young biker who helped me escaped from that monster, including the explosion that destroyed your town. We camped at the forest for a while until more monster appeared and killer the poor biker. A week later as I struggle to survived, the Thunderbolts found me from the chopper when they're searching for remaining survivors. I arrived after you three when into the portal to hunt Weyland, we got rid of all Weyland's army, including the Enclave and those who are called White Militia. Your friends upgraded the gate to make the portal bigger to let our ships fit through. The search became too hard when there too many portals in the dimension until we found you in this one.

 _(Flashback Ended)_

Twilight: Is our Canterlot High Friends alright?

Hicks: Why do you ask them yourself.

Suddenly, another Thunderbolt ship appeared as it landed. The door opens as it reveals their Canterlot friends.

RD: Miss us?

Twilight: GIRLS!

Sunset: You came!

AJ: Not just us.

She included the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts, Redeemed Dazzlings, and Flash and his bandmates.

Twilight: FLASH!

She ran to embrace him as their shared their kiss.

Flash: You alright Twilight?

Twilight: I am now that you're here. Hows everybody?

Flash: Their magic powers wear off after the battle, but they're alright. Plus I brought someone here to see you.

He unzip his bag and reveals to be a purple dog named...

Twilight: SPIKE!

Spike: Twilight!

He jumps out of Flash's bag and hugged Twilight.

Spicecoat: I don't want to interrupt your romantic scene, but my men has detect something else serious in this world.

Meanwhile in the deep sewers, Weyland, along with the Enclave and tamed black Xenomorphs, is walking through a large dark tunnel to search the red alien's hideout.

Weyland: We must be getting close.

His tracker is starting to beep faster as they're almost there. One his alien pets sense something nearby as it hisses in a threat. The Enclave are prepared to raise their guns at whats coming. Few seconds past until something fell from the ceiling and landed in front of Weyland, revealing to be a bunch of red xenomorphs.

Weyland: ATTACK!

Enclave and WY Xenomorphs battled the red aliens through the tunnels. After that, the floor cracked as they fell into the deeper underground. When Weyland and his remaining troops got up, they're surprised to see a thousand mutant eggs around them and a giant queen like red xenomorph, who is the queen mother(Red Mother of all Queens). Then they see more red xenomorphs that are surrounding them.

Weyland: Found you.

Meanwhile at the field, or Thunderbolt Base Camp.

Twilight: A mother queen?

Hicks: The mother of all xenomorph queens. They are the supreme rulers from the Xenomorph homeworld, Proteus. But this one not only is a queen mother, it's the red queen mother! These red xenos were suppose to be extinct. But the readers said there still exist on this world.

Sunset: No kidding. We seen red monsters attacking the black ones.

Jerred: And ruining my house.

Twilight: You don't suppose it's stronger than the dragon creature that attack Canterlot High when we evacuated.

Hicks: Hope not.

Spicecoat: Then we better find and kill it

Justin: Like fast!

Thunderbolt soldier: Sir! I got a call from from another dropship! There under attack by another enemy force!

Spicecoat: Who?

Meanwhile at the destroyed third Thunderbolt ship, Frank and his forces confront the last survivor.

Frank: Either talk or die.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight hugs her Spike after what she been through from the alternate timeline of what happened to him.

Twilight: Oh, Spike I'm so missed you.

Spike: I'm alright Twilight. Thanks to you, I'm at one peace alive.

Twilight: Proud to hear. Anyway how's Sweetie Belle and Pimpernal?

Rarity: Well currently, they're at the treatment. They found a cure to get rid of their mutation.

Twilight: Glad to hear they're alright.

RD: Yep. Anyway, did Hicks ever mentioned that we went into each wrong portal. Like we got stuck in a world full of vicious dino-

Twilight: Uh Rainbow, as I'm very interested to hear those discovery adventures, but maybe we need to focus tracking down a mad man in this world.

Jerred: Actually, I think we have time to listen about those dino-

Joe: Dude!

Jerred: Right, sorry.

Meanwhile at underground, Weyland founds the Red Queen in her lair of eggs as he confronts her.

Weyland: We found you here.

Enclave: Should we take her down sir?

Weyland: Yes. So that her army doesn't attack us.

Before the Enclave and the black aliens started to attack her, the Red Queen unleashes her telepathic shockwave, shutting Enclave's weapons and Xenomorph mind control down, which cause the xenomorphs fall into a coma.

Enclave: Our weapons are offline.

Weyland: Then we'll have to fight her in melee combat!

The shockwave spreads around the state, as it effects the Thunderbolt base camp. Everyone gets the buzzing feeling for a moment until it stopped.

Joe: What was that?

Twilight: I'm not sure.

Spicecoat: What ever it is, hope it's not importantly bad.

Then they hear someone scream in agony outside. When they check outside, they see a raging Applejack attacking one of the soldiers. Some of them tries to stop and restrain her, but she punches them away.

Twilight: APPLEJACK?!

Sunset: What are you doing?!

Suddenly, Rainbow violently grabs Sunset's arm. As Sunset turns to her, she sees her and Rarity's eyes in red color. Rainbow punches Sunset.

Twilight: Sunset!

Starlight: What's going on?!

Twilight: I think someone or something is controlling my Canterlot friends.

Flash: Not just them! Look!

He pointed Pinkie, Fluttershy, and the Dazzlings with red eyes too. They're attack everyone.

Indigo: Uh, Pony Twilight from Equestria? You think you can break their spell or something.

Twilight: I'll try reasoning with them. And if that doesn't work, Starlight will use her power to restrain them and figure out how to save them.

Starlight: Got it.

As Twilight goes in to talk to her friends, Fluttershy approaches behind her as she covers Twilight's mouth from talking.

Fluttershy: She wants you!

Said with a creepy echo tone.

Indigo: She?

Hicks: Who's she?

The Dazzlings attack Starlight before unleashing her power to stop the fight. Before they could finish her off, they got blasted by flying hunter drones. Possessed Fluttershy hisses at those drones.

Fluttershy: Keep them occuipied.

She orders the possessed Rainbooms and the Dazzlings attack all enemies while she took Twilight elsewhere.

Starlight: One of yours?

Spicecoat: Nope.

Hicks: Not mines either.

Sunset: But where do they come from?

Frank: That would be me.

They looked back an saw the Elite Enclave's arrival with a dead Thunderbolt pilot, hanging on the troat with Frank's hand.

Frank: You two must be Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer.

Starlight: Is that one of those alien hunters?

Sunset: No! An Enclave?

Frank: Not just an Enclave, I'm the Enclave's finest instrument of warfare. Call me Frank.

Lemon: Hehehe. Frank? Really?

Lemon mocks his name as Sugarcoat punches her in the shoulder to be quiet.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6

After a possessed Fluttershy took Twilight elsewhere, the Thunderbolts are having a hard time fighting back against the Xenomorph possessed Rainbooms and the Dazzlings. Worse than that, Frank Horrigan confronts Sunset and Starlight.

Starlight: Frank? Does that mean you were human?

Frank: Use to be. And I heard you two ponies begin as spoiled bratty bitches who enjoys conquering worlds like Equestria.

Sunset: Those moments were in the past!

Frank: Well, that's too bad. We've could of collaborate if we met before.

Suddenly, the possessed mutant Dazzlings cornered Frank, interrupting his conversation with the girls. Aria attacks him first, but he grabbed her in the throat and punches her in the face. Sonata charges at him, but he threw Aria at her. Then he sees Adagio in front of him. The two battled as Flash came to the two pony girls.

Flash: You girls alright?

Sunset: We're fine. Where's Twilight?

Flash: I'm not sure, but I'm going after her.

Flash took off with a pulse rifle and a sword with him to save Twilight.

Sunset: Flash wait!

Before she could go after him, a group of Enclave soldier appeared, standing in her way. More and more Enclave showed up as the possessed Rainbooms retreated. Mortally wounded, the Thunderbolts are being held captive along with the CP Shadowbolts, General Spicecoat, Hicks, Joe, and Justin. Frank overpowers Adagio by smashing her on to her friends. They fell into coma, which broke the control of the Red Queen as they revered into naked girls again.

Frank: If Sunset wouldn't be involved, you would of been more powerful to put me under your spells.

Then he grabs Sunset and Starlight as their prisoners.

Frank: So wheres Princess Twilight Sparkle?

Starlight: Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you!

With the Thunderbolt campsite conquered, Joe and Justin notice something or someone is missing...

Joe: Wait, wheres Jerred?

At town, Flash is tracking trails of Fluttershy and Twilight, through the rooftops.

Flash: Hold on Twilight, I'm come in.

As he keeps going, he is unaware that Jerred is following him.

Meanwhile in the hive, Weyland wakes up in a web like structure along with the defeated Enclave troops. He sees the Red Queen standing in front of him closely. Then Fluttershy brought Twilight to the hive.

Fluttershy: We brought her, my queen.

Twilight notice Weyland in her web.

Twilight: Weyalnd?!

Weyland: Twilight.

She glares at him for a moment and then turns to Fluttershy.

Twilight: Fluttershy, whats going on? What is this place?

Fluttershy: The queen summon me to brought you here to her.

Twilight: What would she want with me?

Fluttershy: Because, you have far great powers you achieve than anything. Our queen is dying from many battles she's been through long ago. But she will be reincarnated.

Twilight: Reincarnated?

Fluttershy: Yes. That means you will be her. The new Queen.

Twilight was shocked to hear that as she got up to confront the Red Queen.

Twilight: I won't be like you!

She unleash her wings and flies to attack the Red Queen, but she stops her, by grabbing her.

Twilight: Let me go!

Suddenly, the Red Queen transfers her power and her soul into the girl for a moment while Weyland uses his knife to cut his way through out the web. During the transferring, all of Twilight's clothes burn off as her body color turns to red purple, her eyes glow white, having claws from hand to feet, her usual hairstyle changes into queen crest like flame hairstyle, her wings change into dragon like wings. Then the Red Queen's body turn to rot and collapse. Now Twilight has become a humanoid xenomorph queen as the red xenomorphs, including Fluttershy and the four other possessed Rainbooms, bow to her.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	7. Chapter 7

At the campsite where the Enclave has conquered and captured everyone as their hostages, Frank orders his men to lock the Dazzlings in the cylinder pods. Then he got a call from Weyland.

Frank: Yeah?

Weyland: I need you assistance, Mr Horrigan! We're pin down by the red queen!

Frank: Pin down by a red alien queen?

Weyland: Just get there!

Frank: Whatever, we'll be there. Lieutenant! Keep an eye on these Thunderbolts. Me and my squad will go out to find Weyland.

Lieutenant: Yes sir!

Frank and few of his powerful troops go out to rescue Weyland as the lieutenant and the rest of the Enclave are looking after the prisoners. As Twilight became a humanoid queen of the Red Xenomorphs, the power and soul has possessed her mind, making her to command her possessed friends and the red aliens to redecorate her hive. Meanwhile, Flash, along Spike are tracking Twilight's trail through the rooftops. Spike sniffs the trails.

Spike: We're getting close. She could be in the alley.

Flash: The alley?

Jerred: You mean were cats and hobos live(sigh)?

Suddenly, they heard that voice and turn to see Jerred who was following them the whole time.

Flash: Jerred?

Spike: What brings you here? And how did you get on the rooftops?

Jerred: (Sigh)Long freakin painful story to explain! (Sigh)I saw Twilight being captured, so I wanna help you guys to get her.

Flash: I'm not sure. It could be dangerous.

Spike: Yea, we didn't want you to put yourself in danger. Who's know what lurks in a place where Twilight could be.

Jerred: You think its dangerous for a talking dog or a teenage guy?

Flash: With wings and a sword.

Jerred: Yea. But this is my world, and I'm willing to help you guys either you like it or not.

Flash and Spike look at each other with concern if Jerred can go with them or not. Back at the conquered campsite, as the Enclave are still keeping an eye on the prisoners, a metal spear quickly appeared, stabbing on the troops.

Enclave: What was that?

Suddenly, a bomb flies into his back as it attaches it and beeps for seconds until it explodes, killing the Enclave soldier and those who are near him. It reveals to be Black 2.0 and his super predator followers. Sunset and Starlight recognizes Black.

Sunset: It's him!

Black 2.0: That's our prey you're stealing.

Lieutenant: Attack!

The Enclave forces attack the Yautja while Black 2.0 confronts the two cuffed girls.

Black 2.0: Happy to see your predator alive, girls?

At the city, the streets started shaking until they cracked. Then an army of red alien burst out to attack every live action citizen in sight. Flash, Spike, and Jerred sees this from the rooftops.

Spike: That's not good.

Meanwhile at the streets a portal somehow appeared from the sky as it release five figures into the yard. Those five figures are naked teenage girls who look exactly like the Rainbooms. Turns out to be their pony counterparts from Equestria.

Pony AJ: What in tarnation are we?

Pony Rarity: And what have we become?!

Pony Rarity became shocked to see herself as a human that she and the other have never seen before.

Pony RD: Did we just became hairless apes?

Pony PP: We'll not completely hairless. I feel like running on two legs.

Pony AJ: We'll worry about it. Right now that map shows us where Twilight is. We have to warn her about those creatures conquering Equestria!

Pony RD: Then lets move!

The girls started to find their friend in this live action world, as few people notice them running with their hands naked on the streets.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	8. Chapter 8

At the city streets, Flash, Spike, and Jerred can see a corrupted Twilight from the rooftops, leading an army of red xenomorph terrorizing this city.

Flash: TWILIGHT?!

Spike: That look of her looks way scarier than the other Twilight!

Flash: We have to save her! Come on!

Flash jumps off the rooftops with Spike, while leaving Jerred at the rooftops as he plans to take a safe but long way through downstairs.

Jerred: I'll meet you guys there!

Meanwhile, Frank has arrived as he took down some of the red aliens in his way and found Weyland.

Weyland: Took you long enough.

Frank: No tip?

Weyland: You'll get it later, I just got a call from Dr. Plague, he's send more of our xenomorphs.

Frank: And are they strong enough to beat up red ones.

Weyland: Only the yellows ones are alot stronger.

Meanwhile at campsite, with the Enclave being distracted as they battled the super predators, General Spicecoat frees himself from cuffs and then free his daughter, Sugarcoat and the rest of the Shadowbolts.

Spicecoat: You and your friends have to get into the ship and get out of here.

Human Twi: What about our my friends? Our Canterlot friends?

Sunny: Don't worry, we're not leaving anyone to die.

Sugarcoat: Dad. With all due respect. It's like the Corporal said, No comrade or friend left behind.

Spicecoat doesn't want his daughter to be killed by something far worse, but he respects her brave noble decisions to rescue innocents and caring ones.

Spicecoat: Be careful, sweetheart.

Sugarcoat: We will, I love you daddy.

She kissed her father on the check as she and her friends moved out while the General goes to tackle Black 2.0, saving Sunset and Starlight.

Spicecoat: Go you two, Now!

Sunset: Thanks!

The two ran off with the Shadowbolts from the battle to find Twilight and the Rainbooms. Meanwhile, at the WY Base in the animated human world, Plague is sending aerial carriers, contained with yellow xenomorphs, known as K-Series Aliens, into the portal gate.

Scientist: Sir! Something went wrong!

Dr Plague: What is it?

Scientist: It's the queen, Ravage. She escaped! I don't know how, but-

Suddenly, a large purple queen, Ravage has arrived with a few black xenomorphs on her side and headed into that portal.

Dr Plague: Weyland and Eden will not approve of this.

Meanwhile, the naked Mane 5 from Equestria have arrived at the city were many Red Xenomorphs are attacking.

Pony Rarity: OH DEAR!

Pony RD: What's going on here?

Pony AJ: I rather not know what's going on.

Pony Fluttershy: Um, I think we found Twilight.

Pony RD: Where?

She point at the streets where a queen hybrid Twilight is holding Flash on the throat, confronting him.

Pony RD: That's Twilight?!

Pony PP: Freaky!

Pony AJ: Come on! We gotta-

Suddenly, they're being confronted by their possessed human counterparts.

Pony RD: Whoa! Those girls look like us!

Pony AJ: You mean they are us!

Pony PP But with clothing!

Fluttershy: You must not disturb our queen!

The corrupted Rainbooms start to attack the Mane Group.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9

The naked human Mane Five are facing their human counterparts, who are being possessed by the Red Queen. Human AJ strikes first, but Pony AJ kicks her away.

Pony AJ: Good thing my hooves still got strength. Or whatever legging type you called those.

Pony RD: Well then lets show these knockoffs who's the real deal with strength!

Pony RD clashes Human RD. As they batted, a group of K-Series Xenomorphs appeared to target the possessed Rainbooms. They knocked them all down with strength, claws, and sharp tail. Luckily the Mane Five were unsuspectingly saved as they watched for seconds.

Pony RD: What the heck are those?!

Pony AJ: I have no idea. But right now we need to reach Twilight!

This gives the chance for the Mane Five to escape to save Twilight while the K-Series Aliens secured the out cold Rainbooms.

Meanwhile, as Frank and Weyland made it out of the sewers, they see the city being infested with red aliens. Weyland contacts Plague.

Weyland: Dr. Plague.

Plague: Yes sir?

Weyland: Send every pawn you got. Including the Destroyer and X-Lifeform.

Plague: I'll see what I can do sir.

Meanwhile at campsite, with the Thunderbolts, the Enclave, and the Xenomorphs dead, Black and his Super Predators are surrounding Spicecoat, Hicks, Joe, and Justin.

Justin: Uh, any ideas guys?!

Hicks: I almost forget.

Hicks pressed a button on his tech wrist and then a military vehicle drove out of the Thunderbolt carrier, knocking the predators away.

Hicks: Now we go for a ride!

Joe: Awesome.

They hop into the car and drove off, escaping from the super predators.

Meanwhile, Sunset, Starlight, and the Shadowbolts found the city in ruins.

Lemon: Man. That place looked messed up.

Sunset: And I get the feeling Princess Twilight is close. Come on.

Indigo: Hold it!

Starlight: What is it?

Indigo: Though we can go for a ride.

She pointed that there are cars nearby.

Sour: Um, I'm pretty sure none of them won't work anymore.

Sunny: Yea, and we're too young to drive.

Indigo ignores their answers as goes into one of them to get the car working, then the car lights up and ready to go.

Indigo: Go thing someone left gas here.

She shows them a half full gas fuel tank as they now know what she mean. Then they drive the car into the city to find Twilight. During that, they spotted some yellow xenomorphs passing by.

Sunset: Whats with all those alien monsters in this world?

Sugarcoat: Well, when you two and Princess Twilight were at the portal, we've found some data log that those "K-Series" Xenomorphs were created by Dr. Samuel Kadinsky, who I believe one of the prime example, even when he's already dead.

Meanwhile, the soldiers and boys are diving in the streets where theres no one, not even xenomorphs, here.

Justin: I don't see anyone here.

Joe: And I don't see Jerred either.

Hick: We'll find him kid.

Joe: Kid?!

Suddenly, they saw something huge passing by.

Justin: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING?!

Hicks: I think were about to play with the big boy.

Back to the girls, the streets became deserted.

Human Twi: No sign of Princess Twilight or anyone or anything here.

Sunset: Something isn't right here.

Sunny: Do you think we're heading for a trap or something?

Suddenly they heard a loud roar from the sky. They look up as they became horrified to see their nemesis that destroyed Canterlot City. It was the monstrous X-Lifeform.

Sunset: Not that thing again!

Then the car crash into another monster, which reveals to be a green Xenomorph King, confronting the girls as it grabs them in the car.

Indigo: Great! Now where playing with that big boy!

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	10. Chapter 10

At the streets, Flash manages to snap Twilight out of the Red Queen's possession, but she grabbed him in the neck, confronting him.

Flash: Twilight, its us! Your friends!

Spike: Twilight! Who or what's controlling you, you gotta snap out of it!

She didn't respond to that, as her mind is fully corrupted. She is about to stab Flash in the stomach with her claws, but suddenly a bullet blasted Twilight's hand, preventing her to kill Flash. She sees the shoot from that building, who happens to be Tracks, who was the White Knight that wanted to kill Flash, but now he's redeem and here to save his best friend. Tracks shoots Twilight again, forcing her to let go of Flash and Spike. Then Jerred catches them from falling on solid ground street.

Flash: Thanks!

Jerred: Anytime!

Then the corrupted girl continues to confront the boys, but Pony Rainbow came to bash Twilight, saving the boys, as the rest of the Mane 5 appeared.

Pony AJ: Ya'll okay?

Flash: We're fine AJ, thanks. Wait, were are you clothes?!

Pony AJ: What clothes? How do know my name? Spike, who's this?

Spike: A friend of Twilight. And Flash, those girls are Twilight's pony friends from Equestria.

Flash: Oh.

Meanwhile, the soldiers in the vehicle have found the girls in the junk car, being grabbed by the xenomorph king. Hicks drives through the king's leg, causing it to let go of the girls.

Hicks: Hop on!

The girls went into the armored vehicle and then drove off as they're being chased by the xenomroph king and the X-Lifeform. Spicecoat ops out of the roof lid with a bazooka missile to fire the king.

Spicecoat: EAT THIS!

He's shooting missiles at the creature, but it's not giving up the chase, thanks to's its armored horned crested head. The X-Lifeform was about to dive towards the military car, but the general shoots it with his bazooka, blinding it to slow it down.

Sunset: Nothing we got can't stop them!

Justin: This is getting crazy! Will this nightmare action end already!

Joe: Guys! Look up!

They see a military jet that is about to drop bombs on this city, in order to destroy everything dangerous in this area, even costing remaining lives there.

Justin: Holy...

Joe: Just shut up.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	11. Chapter 11

As the jet drops bombs into the city, about to killing everything there, a large flying creature appeared, blocking the bombs as costing it's own life when the bombs hit it, exploded in mid sky, shattering only top skyscraper buildings.

Joe: What the?! Did anyone see that?!

Sunset: It could be another xenomorph, just trying to protect it's own kind.

Suddenly, another flying xenomorph creature picks the armored vehicle up, with the gang in it, as they fly away from a Xenomorph King and the X-Lifeform. Then more and more flying Xenomorphs appeared fighting the two deadly monsters.

Sour: Those things! They're helping us?

Sunset: Looks like it. This could be our hope!

Spicecoat: Unbelievable!

Hicks: You could say that again, General.

As they finally got away from the city, the flying aliens are conquering the xenomorph king and the X-Lifeform. They use their innerjaws to stab through each part of the body. The alien king tries to swipe them away as he is become weak and dying from wounds. For the X-Lifeform, it too was weakened by a swarm of large flying aliens as they stabbed in the eyes, tearing it's wings off, causing it to fall on the king. Then the two monsters are now killed as the swarm of large aerial xenomorphs flew away to attack the red xenomorphs.

Meanwhile, Flash and the Mane 5 are dealing with the corrupted Twilight. Rainbow Dash battles her while trying to reason with her. Tracks came to aid his old friend.

Flash: You're alive!

Tracks: You ready to save the day?

Flash grabs Tracks's hand and quickly reconcile as they help the others face this problem.

Pony RD: Twilight! We know you in there! You can't be completely gone! Remember the magic of FRIENDSHIP!

Suddenly, Twilight used her claws to stab Rainbow in the torso and threw her away at Pinkie.

Tracks: I'll handle those red aliens! You-

Then Twilight jumps into Tracks, grabs him on the throat.

Flash: NO!

Then she threw him at Flash, knocking the boys out cold. She confronts the mane 5 now. Fluttershy was at first scared, but know she decided to stand her ground has her body glows yellow. She grabs Rainbow's hand, as she too glows blue. Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie joined as well as they glow their own color. When queen Twilight charges them, the beam light blasts her for a moment, getting rid of the red xenomorph corruption, ending the reign of the Red Queen. After that, the naked girls have somehow reverted back into their pony forms.

Pony AJ: Well all be! We're back to normal!

Pony Rarity: Honestly, I somehow don't feel violated anymore, strangely.

Pony Fluttershy: You alright Rainbow Dash?

Pony RD: Still hurts, but I'll pull through. Thanks.

Pony PP: Do you think Twilight's okay too?

They looked and saw their friend as an alicorn again. She's still alive but unconscious.

Pony AJ: Lets hope no more tragedy keeps happening.

Meanwhile, the Enclave has gathered the unconscious Rainbooms and the Dazzlings at the destroyed base camp of the Thunderbolts. The Enclave awaits Weyland and Frank's command.

Frank: What now?

Weyland: Just killed them all. They become useless after what they did.

Frank: Now your talking. Can't wait to see how the others reaction if they find out.

Frank uses his guns as well has his comrades did the same and fire on the girls, killing them all.

Meanwhile, the giant flying xenomorph gently land the armored car on ground of the mountains.

Joe: Where are we?

Hicks: Looks live a hive.

Outside they see this mountains as a hive for flying xenomorphs.

Justin: Aw man! I bet they're gonna eat us or worse!

Hicks: Shut it! Something is coming.

Then the largest of all aerial aliens, the flying queen, approaches them.

Sugarcoat: Incredible!

Indigo: What's it gonna do now?

Human Twi: One way to find out.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	12. Chapter 12

As the Mane 6, Flash, and Jerred made into into the camp, they see a couple of dead bodies of Thunderbolts, Enclave, and Xenomorphs. They were a bit horrified to see this aftermath of the battle but hen, Twilight sees the corpses of her Canterlot Friends and the Dazzlings.

Twilight: No!

Flash: What have they done?!

They tearfully check on their friends's corpse.

Twilight: My friends are...

She hugs Flash as she hysterically cries for their friends's death. Jerred and the Mane 5 feel bad about this as they watch this tragic moment.

Pony RD: Are those the counterparts we faced?

Pony Fluttershy: More like friends from Canterlot High.

Pony Rarity: Oh dear.

Pony PP: Sadly bummer.

Pony AJ: Gee, Twilight, were sorry.

But suddenly, a group of flying xenomorphs appeared and grab those corpses from the ground.

Twilight: NO!

Then Twilight, Flash, Spike, Jarred, and the Mane 5 are also being grabbed by them as they are taking them to their hive.

Pony RD: Where are they taking us?!

Pony PP: I don't know, but this sky ride kinda cheers me up! Wheeeee!

Unaware that Berserker and his pack sees them from the ground as they follow their trail. Meanwhile at the alley, Weyland sees his powerful creations are killed by swarm of flying alien monsters.

Frank: So what now?

Weyland: We'll just have to make new ones.

He brings a scroll out of his project to activate the portal, but then it somehow won't summon the portal.

Weyland: What?!

Frank: Problem?

Weyland: This paper won't work. I think its running out of source.

Frank: So we're stuck here in this world, great.

Weyland: Not for long, someone might know how to fix this scroll.

Meanwhile the flying aliens bring the Mane 6, boys, and corpses of the Rainbooms and the Dazzlings to the hive where the rest of their friends are.

Flash: There they are!

Spike: They're still alive!

Jerred: GUYS!

Joe: Jerred!?

Justin: You son of a gun!

Sunset: TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Sunset!

The whole group embrace each other until their see the corpse of their friends.

Sunny: What happened to them?!

Flash: I think Weyland shot them.

Sunset: Oh no.

Sunset fell on her knee and about to cry for them as Starlight comforts her.

Indigo: So what now?

Twilight: We need that scroll to reset time! And stop Weyland from letting all this happening.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The whole gang watch their friends's corpse wrapped in cocoon structures by their xenomorph allies, as their funeral. They prayed for them to rest in peace as each of the Mane 5 put their hoofs on their counterparts's cocoon grave, causing the cocoons to glow bright colors.

Spicecoat: We may have lost our fellow allies. But the war is not over yet.

Hicks: What's the plan Twilight?

Twilight: Simple.

Twilight discusses her plan to everyone. Meanwhile at the streets, Weyland and the Enclave are searching for Twilight to use her to recharge the magic scrolls.

Frank: THERE!

Frank pointed large aerial xenomorphs carrying vehicles at the sky.

Weyland: FIRE!

The Enclave shoots the aerial aliens as the creatures drop the vehicles on some of the soldiers. The Enclave check some of the dropped vehicles to see if anyone is in one of them, but none are in them. Suddenly, the center of the street explodes and collapses as many Enclave fell into their deaths. But that trap wasn't set by Twilight and her friends, it was Black 2.0 and his predatory gang, as they jump of the roof and attack the Enclave and the K-Series aliens. Then a whole group of red xenomorphs join the battle to kill all in the city to avenge their queen. During this chaotic battle, Weyland retreats into one of the buildings for safety. Then Twilight and her Mane 5 arrived.

Pony RD: No sign of the old dude you're talking about.

Twilight: He could be in that building. I saw him passing through the hall windows. You three boys are with me, Sunset, and Starlight.

Jerred: Got ya!

Justin: No problem.

Joe: Sure!

Twilight: Alright! The rest of you, put an end to this nightmare. I don't wan't to risk losing more friends.

Sunset: Don't worry Twi. We'll get that scroll and fix this.

Pony AJ: Sunset's right. Now come on ya'll!

The Mane 5 jump into the battle while Twilight and her group when into the building to hunt Weyland. During the chase, Twilight contacts the shadowbolts to set the traps on the roof of this building.

Twilight: Are the traps ready?

Human Twi: They're ready. Once we hear Weyland's footsteps, we blow up the door to create a barricade, so that he won't find a way out.

Twilight: Good.

Sugarcoat: By the way, if you are going back to the part after the friendship game incident, make sure you find Pimp and bring him to me. He's like an interesting brother that I never had.

Twilight: I promise Sugarcoat.

Flash: And Twilight, see you at school.

Twilight: You too Flash.

Then the Shadowbolts hear Weyland coming as they trigger the bomb, causing the doors to exploded into barricaded rubble. Weyland is trapped as Twilight and her partners found him.

Twilight: It's over Weyland. Hand over that scroll!

Weyland: How about you hand over your magic power!

Suddenly, Frank appears and attack Sunset from behind. Sunset fights back with her flame powers. Starlight use her beam powers to attack the Enclave elite while the guys are shooting him with guns they carried. Now it's just between Twilight and Weyland. The alicorn flies towards him while preparing to fire her beam at him, but Weyland uses the scroll to block her attack. The beam it's the scroll, which is charging up the magic. But as Twilight notice, she sees her chance happening as she blasted more of her power on that scroll until it's fully charged.

Weyland: Finally! Thanks Twilight Sparkle. Couldn't done it with your help.

Twilight knows what she is up too as Weyland prepares to open another portal, he was stabbed in the back from an invisible figure. It reveals to be Black 2.0 as he took a dying Weyland from his blade off and then grabs the scroll.

Black 2.0: This could be useful.

Suddenly, he was shot by Jerred at the hand. As the super cyborg predator turn his attention on him, Twilight blast him out of the building as the cyborg hunter screams in falling. Meanwhile, Frank has got Sunset and Starlight cornered until Track shoots Frank in the eye from another building. Then the two girls got up and blast Frank of the the building as well.

Joe: AWESOME! WE DID IT!

Justin: YEA!

Sunset: Thanks guys.

Joe: Don't sweat it Sunset.

Twilight: Well, looks like this Weyland won't make another frustrating trouble again. Now is our chance to stop him in the previous time. Twilight grabs the scroll to unleash the portal to the animated human world.

Twilight: There it is. Where I've met my human counterpart for the first time. You girls ready.

Sunset: Of course.

Starlight: Yea.

Twilight: Well, I guess this is goodbye boys. It's been an honor helping with you.

Jerred: No problem Twilight. You go save the universe from falling apart from that creep.

Jow: Yea, promise you remember us.

Sunset: Don't worry, we'll never forget you guys.

Justin: And we wouldn't forget see you three naked on the streets.

Joe punches him in the arm for saying that to them.

Justin: My bad.

Jerred: By girls.

Twilight: You too. Tell the others I say goodbye.

The three went into the portal where the aftermath of Friendship games happened.

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	14. Chapter 14

After the three when into the animated human world, where the two Twilight's met, they, besides Starlight, turn into colorful spirits and possess both past Twilight and Sunset, while Starlight appears besides Twilight.

Human Twi: Um, I'm guessing your me from another world, right?

AJ: She is. And who's that with you Twi?

Pony Twi: This is Starlight, she's with us. Listen, I know it sounds complicated, but this is very important!

Sunset: She's right. We kinda went through many dimensions facing a madman and an alien hunter...

The three explain the Rainbooms about Weyland who's gonna ruin all worlds. Meanwhile, at the mountains where the WY base is, Weyland is preparing to send his robots outside to hunt something unique and powerful. Then the girls burst in in their entity forms.

Weyland: WHAT!?

Twilight: It ends here Weyland!

Weyland: I did you know!?

Sunset: Went back from time. Preventing you from making too much disasters.

Weyland: You mean "BETTER WORLDS"! Attack!

He commands his robots and guards to fire on those targets.

Twilight: Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity! You girls find Pimp and the Dazzlings.

Rarity: I honestly don't feel comfortable rescue the Dazzlings, but I'll do it.

The three went of to rescue the prisoners while the rest fights Weyland's forces. Then Twilight sees the magic scroll in the cylinder as she reaches there. But Weyland uses his shoot gun to block her way.

Weyland: DO NOT TOUCH THAT!

Twilight: That doesn't belong to you!

Twilight dodges through Weyland's shoots to get to the scroll until she blasted him away. Twilight breaks the glass and grabs the scroll, but not when Weyland tackles her until she bi slam him on the wall to get him off of her. Then Weyland got up and he was about to shot her with his pistol gun. As he points her on the back head, he was suddenly stabbed in the head by a long spear. It was predator Dagger. The Weyland falls off the edge and into the acid chemicals, burning his existence. Now with the madman gone, Twilight kinda sees the predator as an ally.

Twilight: Uh, thanks?

Dagger uses his translator to communicate with her.

Dagger: You're welcome. Princess.

Then he cloaks himself and left. After Twilight was curious about that predator, her friends have finally finish those robots.

AJ: Phew. That's the last of them.

Twilight: Now we gotta confront Eden.

RD: Uh, Twi...

She pointed Eden in his hard drive on a humanoid android riding on a helicopter escaping the mountains. However, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie rescued the unconscious Dazzlings and Pimpernall and captured the remaining WY/Enclave Troops, including Dr Plague.

Twilight: Good job girls.

PP: It was a piece of cake.

Pimp: Who are you girls?

Twilight: We're friends Pimpernall. We do in our power to fix you and the girls to normal, and then we'll find you a new family.

Pimp tearfully hugged Twilight as he is happy to hear that.

RD: So what now?

Twilight: Well with Weyland gone. I think it's over.

Sunset: Good thing we reminded the other Twilight to destroy the pendent so that the alien wouldn't use it. If we see or heard about about him making a move, we'll be ready.

Twilight: Yea.

The girls took them to the medical room and cure the boy and Dazzlings from their monstrous forms and powers. Then they bring Pimp into Sugarcoat's family. For the Dazzlings, they brought them into the bench of the park as they'll think they're dreaming. Then Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight use the scroll to meet the boys in Live action world once again as they check their world is normally fine and peaceful.

Twilight: Well, looks like everything is back the way it was.

Sunset: Indeed.

Starlight: Yep. OH! Twilight! I almost forgot! Equestria is under an invasion!

Twilight: Right! One more mission to take care of for now. Sunset look after our Canterlot Friends.

Sunset: i'll do my best Twilight.

Boys: Bye girls!

Girls: Bye boys!

The girls hop back into Canterlot High and both Twilight and Starlight headed back into their homeworld while Sunset remains behind to hang out and look after her human friends. Unaware, Black 2.0 is watching them from a tree in his cloaking form. Someday, somehow, he will have his vengeance, even he had is eyes on the statue's marble that contains a portal to Equestria.

 ** _THE END?_**

 ** _The credit goes to Brandon Vortex as he helped me with this story project._**


End file.
